Jormungand (Final Fantasy XV)
Jormungand is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV, fought as the boss of the Crestholm Channels sidequest and the Serpent of the Abyss Hunt. It is later fought as a normal enemy in the Costlemark Tower maze. Bestiary :;Alpha :Sizable serpent with a fire burning in its belly. Its cellular composition includes large quantities of carbonized metal, allowing it to produce and spew forth scorching heat without burning itself. Controlling its own body temperature requires considerable effort, however, and the jormungand thus often retreats to the cool waters of the sewers to recover. :Size: 133.03 ft. Weight: 105.35 t :;Beta :Jormungand spotted slithering around the sewers of Lucis. This specimen was first encountered by an experienced explorer while searching for a certain piece of machinery. With no one left to maintain the underground aqueducts, it fell to the Hunters to exterminate this beast. :Size: 134.41 ft. Weight: 108.34 t :;Gamma :Jormungand discovered in a set of ancient Solheim ruins. Having adapted to the harsh underground atmosphere, its strength easily surpasses that of similar serpents. The blaze burning within its body is said to grow stronger every year. One could only imagine what sort of havoc it might wreak were it ever to head above ground. :Size: 135.43 ft. Weight: 124.27 t Hunt Stats Battle Jormungand can fly. It is a colossal serpentine dragon that uses both physical and magical attacks. Its magic attacks are fire-elemental and hit the entire area, and inflict Burnt status. It shoots fire into the air, raining it down upon the party, and it charges up a fiery blast attack centered on itself. Its physical attacks involve bites, constriction and tail-lashes. In Crestholm Channels it is weak to one-handed swords and daggers and ice. The battleground has a high-up point-warp point for Noctis to use. In Costlemark, it is weak to greatswords and lightning instead. Strategy Crestholm Channels Thermal Suit immunizes the party to fire damage, but is only available in Chapter 15 or New Game Plus. The party can also eat foods that nullify or reduce elemental damage: Steamed Crab with Rock Salt at Galdin Quay & Maagho Lasagna at Altissia and Lasagna al Forno & Oak-Smoked Devil Gar & Grilled Mighty Barramundi at camp for immunity, Green Smoothie at Wiz Chocobo Post for 90% damage reduction, and Soul Soup at Lestallum and Sweet & Spicy Cygillan Crab & Green Soup Curry at camp for 70% damage reduction. Even without fire protection, the player can dodge-roll around to avoid damage from the fire rain, but the party's AI-controlled members likely get caught up in it. Gladiolus's Tempest Technique is effective. Character-swapping to Ignis and using his ice daggers may prove powerful, and he can also enhance Noctis's weapon. Blizzard magic is potent, and the player can mix the Poison status to it with catalysts (Antidotes work). Stopcast also sometimes works though jormungand resists it. Costlemark Tower Maze Now weak against greatswords, the player can use the combo of holding the analogue stick forward from a distance, and Noctis leaps in followed by a four-hit combo. The player should avoid the slow "sideways attacks". Ignis can imbue Noctis's weapon with lightning to make him do more damage. Armiger is best used when the jormungand is in vulnerable state. If the player wears the Thermal Suit, they can eat food that gives them stat and status boosts instead of elemental resistance, such as going for a critical hit boost. Mixing the ultimate electricity magic with Break Damage Limit makes the battle easier. Prompto's Piercer and Ignis's Overwhelm are good offensive Techniques to use. Gallery Jormungand-Special-Attack-FFXV.png|Fire area attack. Jormungand-FFXV.png Etymology and symbolism Jormungand looks like a that traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, typhoons, and floods, befitting how the jormungand is fought in the sewer. The dragon is a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it. Related enemies *Bilröst ru:Ёрмунганд (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV